gochiusafandomcom-20200223-history
Is the Order a Rabbit?? Bunnisode 10
is the tenth episode of Is the Order a Rabbit?? anime series. Synopsis While trying out the various school clubs, a curious Sharo and Rize begin to investigate after the mysterious student "Miss Emerald" gets brought up. Later, Cocoa fears that that she is the only one not invited to the group outing as the other girls make plans for a trip to the mountains. '' Summary Several classmates watch as Rize plays a game of basketball. She waves to them, with a flustered Sharo attempting to show her own support for her. Rize also plays tennis, with the same interactions occurring. At Rabbit House, Cocoa is convinced that Sharo did this as a sign she desired to get into her own school club. Chiya agrees, although deep down she is sure Sharo was only there to support Rize. She suggests that Rize asks Sharo to join her, and after Rize comments that all she does is work anyway, it might be nice and agrees. Meanwhile, Cocoa would love to have her own club to join after school- but this makes Chino worry she may not enjoy working there anymore. Nearby, Aoyama suggests they start a club there at Rabbit House and admits that she was in the literary club back when she was in school. Although she had a hard time choosing between it and the blowgun club, surprising Chino while Chiya comments that Sharo is really good at blowguns, as was her grandmother a long time back. This inspires Cocoa, and she suggests they make Rabbit House a blowgun cafe, reasoning that there are dart cafe. The next day, Rize and Sharo are in the hall when Rize brings up her desire for Sharo to join her filling up empty spots on the various clubs that lack the right amount of members. Sharo isn't convinced she will do well though, until Rize tells her that it will only be practice and they should just have fun. They change, with Sharo commenting on Rize's ponytail before going outside to start with some softball. Followed by Drama Club, where they act out a mystery, and Commoner Studies, where Sharo remarks on the various things they have wrong. As Rize goes on to lend a hand at the Equestrian Club, Sharo decides to organize Rize's plans- as she has too many clubs she helps with. She reads through the schedule to see that they have dressmaking and Blowgun Club left to do. As Sharo stands to the side, she hears some girls speaking of a "legendary student". Later on, she gives Rize a towel and brings up what she heard. She asked them about it, and learned that the strange student often led all sorts of clubs to victory with her advice. She is known as "Miss Emerald". Sharo then suggests they try to find more about this girl, imagining her to be like Rize. She asks her to join her, but Rize isn't all that interested in it; although she will be supportive to Sharo and her efforts. With that they head off to the Dressmaking Club and Sharo brings up Miss Emerald. The girl refuses to tell them for free though, and decides they will hold a contest to design an outfit perfect for Rize. If she loses, she must wear a "bold outfit" none of them are allowed to wear. To her shock, she sees a cute blue alice-inspired maid uniform with a blue bow headband. Sharo remarks it isn't very different from the uniform she wears at work, while Rize is amazed by its cuteness. With that, the Dressmaking Club reveal the attire they made for Rize, a stylized uniform with a cape. Right away, Sharo gives in by default and is forced into the costume they made. She doesn't mind it very much, and they compliment how adorable she looks in it. It's then Rize sees the dress Sharo made and thinks about how cute it looks to her. Afterwards the girls head to the Blowgun Club to ask about Miss Emerald further. Once again the girl refuses, saying that if they can beat her, she will tell them- but if they lose Rize must join their team. She even offers to give them a handicap to help them and Rize accepts, although Sharo voices her concerns until Rize assures her it will work out. She starts and shoots, but misses each time. Sharo takes her turn, but while freaked out she doesn't stand a chance, she reveals she's actually really good at it. Rize and the Blowgun leader are impressed, but Sharo is convinced it was nothing more than a fluke; then proceeds to perfectly aim once more. She isn't sure how she did it, unaware that she was always this talented and together, she happily celebrates the win with Rize. The Blowgun Club leader approaches to inform them that Miss Emerald's first name is "Midori". She admits that she doesn't know much else, other than her true club was literature, although she jumped around several clubs- someone always brought her back to literature. She asks the girls if they wish to play more until Sharo eventually drags her away, saying they got all of the information they needed. With that the girls change back into their uniforms, a little disappointed they were unable to fin out much. After Sharo remarks on her ponytail, she tries to convince Rize to switch back to her pigtails because they look better on her. Rize finds this a little amusing and takes her hair out before happily commenting on how much fun Sharo had. She then recalls that she wished to have Sharo help her with something and they head back home, stopping to deliver some envelopes into a mailbox. Sharo arrives home and finds Chiya. She goes on to announce the idea Rize came up with, only to stop upon spotting a paper tucked in Chiya's apron. She points it out, and Chiya hands it to her while saying Cocoa made it earlier. To her surprise, its advertising the Blowgun club at Rabbit House. Meanwhile, Aoyama attempts to think of something but struggles, stopping to order another Blue Mountain to drink. The girls make it and bring it to her before Cocoa asks Aoyama what her real name is. She finds it hard to believe it may really be Blue Mountain, but just then a girl bursts into the Cafe. When the girls spot her hiding beneath the table, she quietly reveals it is her editor. The girl approaches and begins chewing Aoyama out, stating that she's been this way ever since high school, then snaps at her when she pretends she is unable to hear her. She tells Aoyama to hurry up, then calls her by Midori, surprising Cocoa as the girl yanks Aoyama outside and resumes yelling at her. Later, Rabbit House has a day off and Chino anticipates building a bottle ship she set aside for such an occasion. Suddenly, Cocoa comes into the room and tries to convince her to play outside with her, Chino refuses and hands over Tippy before shutting the door. Meanwhile, a tired Sharo relaxes in bed and decides to just take the day off and rest until the following day. However, Cocoa appears to invite her to come out and play with her until Cocoa misunderstands her comment and starts to panic. She then heads over to visit Chiya, but sadly realizes she is too busy to play with her as well. With that, she decides to pay Rize a visit; as she is the only friend left. But she gets no answer, and the man on the opposite side of the entrance tells Cocoa to leave- as Rize is too busy. Sadly Cocoa walks through the park until she spots Aoyama approaching her. Aoyama asks Cocoa to play with her for a bit, but she is found by her editor and claims she is Cocoa; although her editor would have none of it and drags her away. Later in the day Cocoa reruns home and Takahiro offers her a coffee maker. He suggests she helps Chino using it and Cocoa happily accepts. In her room, Chino is busy fitting a tiny piece when Cocoa starts to yell to her from the opposite side of the door. She tries to convince Chino to make coffee with her, but Chino wants to finish her bottle that day. She gets up and opens the door to find Cocoa is now gone, then heads back into her room. The next morning Cocoa is woken up and hears several voices. She finds everyone outside and opens the door to ask what they are doing. The girls are surprised and tell her to hurry and get changed, since they need to get ready for the overnight trip to the mountains. Cocoa is unable to remember these plans though, and Chiya reminds them that Rize invited everyone to spend the day and evening at the mountains. Cocoa is confused and reveals she never got the invitation, which the other girls got, and starts to fret she wasn't invited like them. She is unable to understand why they would all play with Rize but not her, and she runs back inside, past a confused Chino. It's then Rize arrives and she notices the confusion. She goes inside with the girls to speak to Cocoa, and Megumi points out that Cocoa didn't seem to know about their plans. Rize attempts to figure out why she didn't get the invitation, but Chino claims she did, and finds in Cocoa's uniform pocket. It's then the girls realize none of them paid Cocoa any attention and realize why she seems so sensitive suddenly. Rize continues to try to ease Cocoa out, offering to let her cuddle her. Slowly Cocoa allows them into the room, but the girls try to convince Cocoa to join them instead. Chino gets an idea and starts talking to Cocoa through the door, inviting her to play with them. In seconds Cocoa opens the door, prepared, and joins the girls while claiming she would never get angry with them. Outside, the girls prepare to board the transportation to take them away to the mountains while Takahiro and Tippy see them off. Excitedly they discuss what the cottage they will be staying at, and Chino realizes this will be her first time leaving and she quietly worries that she may not be okay without her father or Tippy. Cocoa comforts Chino by lending her the hat she had on, then reveals she started to solve the crossword puzzle book Chino brought along. As Chino wonders what the mountains are like, the ride continues. Characters ''By order of appearances. *Rize *Sharo *Cocoa *Chiya *Chino *Tippy *Aoyama *Takahiro Gallery Is the Order a Rabbit?? Bunnisode 10/Gallery Trivia *The episode title is a play on the name of a duet song performed by Syaro and Rize. Navigation Category:Season 2 Category:Anime Category:Bunnisodes